The life of a redeemed outlaw
by Aussie95
Summary: An alternative ending where Ross does not kill John and what his life would've been like. By my point of view Please read. Rating may change. BTW I only put John in the 'characters' section but there's really a lot of characters.
1. Jack and Miranda

**The life of a redeemed outlaw**

John was feeding the cattle when he heard the chariot coming in. Abigail and the old man went to the MacFarlane's ranch to buy some corn and some chickens. John went towards them.

"Did you get everything? I hope for your sake's, ol' man, you were respectful towards 'em." He said, more or less threatening. The old man answered with him only with a rolling of eyes. Abigail said smiling.

"Those folks at that ranch were mighty nice to sell us this stuff for such a good price." She said.

"Well, I s'pose we would've done the same thing." John answered, unpacking the chickens and the corn with the help of the old man. "By the way, where the heck is Jack?" John asked. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Yeah, but she met that little Mexican lady at the ranch." Abigail said.

"Mexican bitch…" The old man mumbled.

"Shut the hell up, ol' man." John said. "If he wants to see her, it's no problem with me." Abigail murmured under her breath.

"May her sister rest in peace." John wasn't a very religious man but he knew that, not only his wife was, but that deep down he felt the same way. She was a nice woman. No. A nice girl. A nice, poor girl. Died for the one that she loved. Sonofabitch.

"What was her sister's name?" The old man asked.

"Luisa Fortuna." Said John.

"Can we change the subject?" Abigail asked. She was pretty sensible about that stuff." John I saw a mighty fine herd of horses. Why don't you go herd 'em?"

"What an idea!" Exclaimed the old man. He really liked that kind of stuff. So off they went. John and Uncle. They rode off to the plains and saw a few horses. John immediately took out his lasso and tried to get one. He missed by a few inches.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed. He readied his lasso again and threw it. He caught it this time. "Wow, calm down there boy." He got down from his horse and climbed up on the wild one. It was a fierce fight but he tamed it in the end. At the same time, Uncle got one too. They took the two horses back to the ranch. Over there they saw Miranda. She had been with Jack for a few months. They met truly by coincidence.

* * *

_flashback 1912_

Jack was in Armadillo having a drink. Maybe even have a drink too much. He felt the hot breeze on his face. He was drunk. He could barely stand on his feet. He was tripping and stumbling. He tried to catch balance on the door of the saloon but he just fell on the floor outside. Suddenly, he saw a man threatening a woman on the floor with a knife. And she wasn't even a whore. (I say that cuz it's usually whore's who get attacked.) That was the kind of stuff that made him mad.

"Hey!" he yelled. Why don't you pick on someone your own *hic* side!" Everyone laughed. A drunk man yelling at an angry drunk man. There was only one way this was going to end. There was a second of silence. Jack looking straight in the eyes of the drunk. A guy yelled at the angry drunk.

"Kill him, he's drunk! He probably doesn't even know where's his gun!" Once again, everybody laughed. A second later, the angry guy drawed his gun. But Jack was quicker. He shot, not only his gun out of his hand, but also his out in the air. Once again. Silence.

"Let her go." Jack said, a little sober(er?) than before. Everyone laughed again, this time at the the angry guy.

"Why you son-of-a..." He said taking out his shotgun. He didn't even have time to finish his sentence when he got a bullet in his forhead. Seeing the show was over, everyone left. Jack went towards the woman to help her up.

"You alright miss?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, oh thank you. _Gracias a dios. _Why can't all men be like you?" She kissed him son the cheeks. She was really beautiful. Mexican. He lways had a thing for mexicans.

"What's a youg, beautiful lady like you doing in a slum like this?" He asked, being drunk. She blushed.

"oh well, I had to leave Mehico because of the revolution and...well this is all I can afford."

"The revoltion? That was years ago." Jack said.

"I know, I know. I wanted to go back to my country but...I hadn't had the chance yet. The people who took me there are dead and one person, whom I'll never forget, lives around here. I'm hoping to find him some day." She said.

"Well, this place is not good enough for you. Come to my place, you can sleep there. And in the morning, I'll help you find your friend." He said, calling his horse.

"Really? Oh, thank you." She threw herself in his arms and kissed him. She quickly blushed. "Oh, but...I don't even know your name. Mine is Miranda. Miranda Fortuna."

"Mine's...Oh damn it, I forget." She giggled. "But listen, it's already 10 O'clock. Let's go. Ok? You have stuff here?" She answered 'no' and off they went.

* * *

Word of the author : what I'm doing here is kinda of a alternative ending where John does not get killed by Ross and what is life would've been like ( by my point of view).

If you want me to add stuff, I'm open to suggestions.

Read, review and enjoy!


	2. The Rustlers

"Hey Miranda." John said. Uncle was already going back home, after puttting the two horses in the coral. He didn't really like strangers.

"Ah, _señor_ Marston!" She said smiling. "I'm so happy to see you." She hugged him.

"When's the last time we've seen you? Two weeks ago?" He asked. He was pretty happy to see her. He considered her as 'the daughter he never had'. Well...actually he doesn't really think of her like that. Old, bad memories.

"Well, you and _señora _Marston..." She smiled at Abigail. She liked her a lot. "... yes, two weeks. But Jack, I've been seeing him more often." She giggled. Jack took her in his arms.

"Hey pa, we've been thinking about stayin' a few days up in the city." Jack said smiling.

"You going up to Blackwater?" John asked. "'Cause if you are, why the hell are you telling me? You should already be leaving." He said smiling. Jack looked at Miranda smiling. Suddenly, with no warning, Jack picked her up and put her on his horse. They were both laughing. And as they were riding away in the warm sun, Uncle, who had come out from the house just said

"Is she gone?"

"Yes, she is. I don't understand why you don't like her. She's a sweet, sweet girl." Aigail said.

"She's mexican." retorted Uncle. Then John, who was looking towards the plains asked.

"Hey old man, did you invite some of your old, degenerate friends over?"

"Impossible. They're all dead." He said, not understanding why he just asked that.

"Well in that case, we might have a problem. Look over there." He said pointing at a hll. There were more or less ten or eleven guys coming on horses near the ranch. Awfully fast too.

"Rustlers?" Uncle said a little worried.

"Abigail, get in the house. This'll be over quickly." John said calmly. Abigail went in the house scared.

"Be careful." She said going in. "Both of you."

"Okay old man, I'm gonna stay here and defend the horses. You're gonna get a horse and attack 'em from the rear. Understood?" John said, taking his rifle. Uncle nodded and ran to one of the horses. "Hey!" John yelled. Uncle turned around. "Be careful old man." _(Foreshadowing) _John waited calmly, even though it didn't take long for the bandits/rustlers to arrive. He ducked quickly behind a wooden crate. He opened fire on one. Unfortunately he hit the horse, causing the rustler to fall on the floor.. "Better than nothing." He thought.^Another one was coming in fast. He got up, aimed, waited a little and shot. Right in the head. "This winchester rifle hasn't failed me yet." He was shooting more and more of 'em. He didn't miss once. But when they shot at him, every time it felt like a close call. Then at a moment two bad things happened, he ran out of ammo and he ot shot in the arm. Well, three things if you count one more, Uncle was no where to be seen. John took out his revolver and...well, let's say he tried to aim but with his bad arm he just couldn't. "Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm." He thought. There were seven of them left. And then, he took a deep breath and the whole world slowed down. He fired his six shots. Every one of them had went right to the target's head (Meaning he shot six people in the head and not shooting six shots in one guy's head.). The last one started to run away. John didn't want to chase him. Abigail, who heard that the shooting had stopped, went out. To her horror, she saw John bleeding.

"Oh dear lord, John!" She yelled running towards him.

"Don't worry it's nothing. Where the fuck is the old man?" He said, which was surprising 'cause he never swore like that.

"Um, I don't he's hurt."

"He better be. Old man where are you?" He yelled.

"I'm over here, quit your yelling." He said arriving with his horse.

"Where the hell were you old man? Did you leave me to die out there?" He was furious. Actually 'furious' is an understatement.

"Now listen John, I have a explanation for every..."

"Get off the horse." John said.

"As I said, I have an explana..." He said while getting off the horse. But he didn't have time to finish his sentence because John had given him a good punch in the jaw.

"Go to hell." John said, going in the house. Abigail wastending to John's wound when Uncle came in, with a knife, and said

"You know John, I'm tired of you insulting me and that punch you gave me, that was too much." He said. He pointed at him with his knife. "Let's finish this now."

* * *

_Flashback 1912_

"Well, this is my ranch." Jack said. "Unless this is MacFarlane's ranch. Oh dammit. I hope this is my ranch." Uncle came out of nowhere.

"Jack? That you?" He said. He couldn't see him in the dark.

"Yup this my ranch. Hey, sorry I'm late. I drank a little too much but I did bring back this young woman." He said smiling at Miranda.

"Wooh, that's my boy!" Uncle laughed. "Well, I'm going to bed." He said as he left.

"Your father?" Miranda asked.

"Nah, my uncle." Jack answered. "Um, listen, I don't really want you to sleep.."

"In the house, I understand. I'll sleep in the barn." Miranda finished. There was an awkward silence.

"Um...actually I was going to say I don't want you to sleep anywhere else but in the house. But if you want to sleep in the barn it's no problem with me."

"What? But...thank you, but why? I'm mexican."

"Well if I don't I would'nt be a gentleman would I?" Jack said, smiling.

* * *

In my stories, at each chapter I try to put at least 1000 words, some action, some romance and some suspense. Anyway I hope you like. (And sorry for the mistakes I did in the last chapter I'll fix 'em shortly.)

Read, review and enjoy.


	3. A five finger game and a robbery

Thanx to all (who read this story) especially to CuteKitten who is the only who makes me go on. ^^

* * *

"Uncle, you must have gone all crazy...I mean...For chrissakes he's wounded!" Abigail yelled.

"Darling, stay out of this please. This is between you and I old man." John said with his knife in his hand. Uncle amd John knew that this was going to end with blood.

"What the hell are you telling me, that you want to go through this? You've been shot in the arm!" Abigail yelled again.

"Oh come on Abigail..." Uncle started "... No man, even wounded, ever died of five finger filet. _(Betcha didn't see that coming) _So, John let's go through the rules on more time : we each put 500 $ on the table, we each go turn by turn to do 'rounds' with the knife. At every round, we add one go. No time limit and the first one to cut himself loses, ok?"

"I understood the rules the first time, old man." John said smiling. They started playing. Even though they could've, none of them played carefully. As Abigail watched, the tension roused up. They were practically praying for the other to cut off a finger. The turning point was at the 32nd round. John said "I can't do this all day old man. Why don't you give up and give me the money?" Uncle laughed.

"Are you kidding? You're the one who has a problem to the arm." He took the knife and started his round. "Besides, I...ah." The was a little moment of silence as all three looked at Uncle's hand. He had blood on his hand. John picked up his money and laughed.

"That's why you can't play five finger filet and talk at the same time old man."

"You piece of shit, you cheated! Asshole." He yelled.

"Shut the fuck up motherfucker! I won fair and square. Besides how can I cheat at five finger filet?" The other guy yelled.

"Like this!" He took the knife on the table and threw it at his head killing him instantly. Miranda was looking at the two persons. She was scared of them. Jack held her and whispered.

"Don't look. We're just two persons that are calmly going to the bank."

"But shouldn't you do something?"Miranda said.

"Listen, two things : one, what could I do? Second, I'm not looking for trouble. I just want to spend the week end with you here okay?" He said He kissed her and they went to the bank. Everything was fine, there in line waiting calmly. And then suddenly a man shot in the air and yelled.

"Everyone shut the fuck up and get down on the floor, this is a bank robbery." Everyone got on the floor except the banker. There was only one person working in the bank. No security. The robber went to the banker. "Open the safe or you're dead."

"Over my dead body." The banker said bravely. The robber executed his wish. He put a bullet in his head. He suddenly yelled. "Is there anyone who can crack a safe? If there is get up now! The cops are coming and there's no time. The cops are coming." No one got up. He grabbed a woman. "If no one gets up, little miss sunshine here gets it."

"Please, do what he says." The woman cried. Jack got up.

"I can do that." The man let go of the woman and he said.

"If you run out of here I'll shoot you." She got back on the floor. He turned to Jack. "Well partner, we're going to quickly become best friends." Miranda whispered.

"Jack, are you crazy? Get down." Jack ignored her.

"I'll do whatever you say, but only if you let these people go." The robber got next to him.

"Listen boyo, you're not in the situation to make demands." He said pointing his gun to Miranda. "But I am. Beautiful mexican little slut aren't you?"

"Ok ok, but at least give me your word that, once you've gotten your money, you'll let these people go."

"Son, I wasn't counting on killing everyone here now get cracking!" He said losing his patience. Jack went to the safe and started turning the lock to the right. He heard a click. He started turning to the left. And turned it to the right again. The safe opened. "Good job!" He took the money. "Let's see 572 dollars. Here you go son." He said giving Jack 50 dollars. "You earned 'em ha ha." And he ran out the back door. Everyone got up and ran out Miranda who got up and stared at Jack.

"Listen I know he got away and I know I helped him but he had hostages."

"I'm not angry. I didn't even think you did the wrong thing. You did the right thing." She said.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She hesitated.

"Where did you learn to crack safes like that?"

* * *

_Flashback 1912_

"Jack wake up. We got a busy day ahead of..." John said walking into Jack's room. He froze up when he saw a naked woman attached to him. He woke up.

"Oh, what the hell...? Talk about a hangover. I mean, talk about a headache. I mean...both."

"Jack what the hell is this?" John whispered.

"Oh this? It's a woman I saw in Armadillo. I brought her over."

"I don't mind you bringing ladies but...unless it's whores, but you should tell me."

"I saw Uncle. He said it was alright. He even said he was going to tell you." John froze a second time.

"Oh." There was a long silence. "I'm gonna..." He froze for a second. But this time for an other reason. "Who is she?"

"Beats me." He said. "I was drunk when I met her." John was looking at her very closely. She was still sleeping.

"Aaaand... since when do you know her?"

"Ten o' clock last night!" He said smiling.

"She didn't give you her name?" John said.

"Er...Maria Fortune...or Maroona Fortini...Something Mexican."

"Miranda Fortuna?" John said instantly.

"Yeah that's it!" Jack yelled, waking Miranda up.

"What's going on? Oh..." She blushed when she realised she was naked.

"Hello Miranda." John said.

"_Señor_ Marston!" She screamed, half of delight, half of horror because she just realised that she slept with his son.

* * *

Read, review and enjoy!

By the way, if you have suggestions of what could happen next please PM me. ^^


	4. Rosemary

"Where did you learn to crack safes like that?" She asked. She was kind of suspicious.

"Erm...my dad taught me." Jack said.

"Tell me the truth Jack."

"Listen what the heck do you care? We've just been in a bank robbery and you're asking me about how I cracked a safe?" He exclaimed in a burst of anger. "It's not a problem."

"If it's not a problem tell me." She said in the same, calm voice as before. Unfortunately for him, Jack was never one for lying.

"I...I..." He hesitated. "I rode in a gang a few years ago and I was the one who cracked the safes." He said. He could feel her look on him. "And that's where I learned it."

"Ok." She said, suspiciously calm.

"Is...is that it?" He asked.

"Were you in that gang when we met?" She asked.

"I had just gotten out of it." He said. "Is that ok?"

"Well...I would've liked it if you would've told me but if it's over, I'm happy." She said.

"Okay good, but if you don't mind me changing subjects, but can we leave now 'cause I don't want to stay in this bank?" He said grabbing her out of the bank. They walked to the bar and had two drinks. They went upstairs to the room. Then they realised there was only one bed.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" She said, smiling.

"Well, you sleep on the couch aaaand I sleep on the fancy bed." He said jokingly. They laughed, kissed and went to bed. _(I'd tell you more but it's not rated M)_

"Sonofabitch. If it wasn't for you talking, I would've won." Uncle said to John. "Well, you won fair and square John. You get the money."

"Well, that's surprinsigly understanding of you old man." John said smiling. "I dknow I don't usually say this but, you're okay." Then suddenly Abigail and Uncle froze. Did he just say that Uncle was okay? Time itself froze.

"J...John? Are you alright?" Abigail asked worryingly. "Have you spent too much time in the sun? Are you delirious?"

"I'm ok, why?" John said.

"N...nothing. Anyway that game that you two played lasted long. It's already seven. We should eat. Everyone at the table." She said, going back to the house.

"Oh magnificent. What is it tonight you _lovely _rat stew or you _delicious _fried snake casserol?" John said joking.

"Very funny wise guy. Maybe I should juststarve you." She giggled. After dinner, at ten o' clock to be precise. When John and Abigail were in bed. Abigail was in a mood romance. She was hugging John in a lustful way when he stopped her.

"Abigail. I was thinking." He said.

"Of what John?" She asked.

"Of..." He hesitated."Of Rosemary." He said. Silence came. Abigail calmed down. "Do...do you ever think of her?" He asked. She hesitated too.

"Well,of course. I mean we all do. Me, you, Uncle, heck even Jack thinks about her and he doesn't even know her." She said. She hugged him as they thought about they're only, dead, daughter. A tear fell from her eye. It was a pain that never ended. John said suddenly.

"You want to have an other baby?" Abigail was stunned. John _literally _never talked about kids and now he was proposing to have an other daughter.

"Um...well if it's what you want..." She said. He cut her off.

"What I want is to make you happy." He said. Abigail kissed him.

"John..." She said.

"Yes?" He said, deep down a little hopeful.

"Let's...let's do it." Silence.

"W...what?" He said half smiling.

"Let's have another baby." She said, confident.

* * *

_Flashback 1912_

"You...slept with Miranda Fortuna." John said, still not believing that his son had slept with the sister of the 'wife' of the 'president' of Mexico that he would've liked to kill if he had the chance. That was incredible.

"Looks like it." Jack responded. "Iiiiis that a problem?"

"Personnaly I don't mind." Miranda piped in. They both looked at her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to..."

"Well it's okay by me." John said. "But I want you to know her better before you, uuh, sleep with her. Okay?"

"Um, _señor_ Marston, I don't think I ever thanked you properly." Miranda said.

"How do you thank people in your country?" John asked.

"Um... 'Scuse me I mean um... I..."

"I was joking, forget it." And then suddenly Uncle came in.

"Well, are we gonna start to herd that...and is she still here? Christ here you go." He said giving her 25 dollars. "Now get out of here ya' whore."

"Old man, I'm afraid I have bad news for you and your rascism." _(did they have that word in those days?) _Uncle's head shot up.

"What?"

"She's going to live with us from now on, wether you like it or not."

* * *

Y'know I hink I'm done with the flashback thingy. If you want me to continue tell me but also give some ideas to go on otherwise its _over _

Read, review and enjoy!


	5. West Dicken's appearance

Two days passed since the bank robbery and the decision of Abigail and John. Jack was coming home with Miranda back to the ranch. They had some nice days up in blackwater. Except for the robbery it was a passionate, romantic week end in the city. When they arrived they were greeted by only John and Abigail.

"Jack." Abigail said grining. "Your father and I have some big news for you." Jack was pretty surprised 'cause even his pa was smiling, which was unusual. For a second he was wondering if Uncle was dead. But he wasn't going to ask that. He wasn't. He wasn't.

"What's going on? Is uncle dead?" He chuckled._ Damn it._ John laughed but Abigail wasn't amused.

"Ha, unfortunately not." John laughed.

"Don't pick up influences from your father." Abigail said. "But seriously me and your father..." She hesitated. "Me and your father have decided to...to have another baby." Unforunately the reaction of Jack wasn't exactly what they were expecting. Or rather it wasn't the reaction they wanted. Miranda was pretty happy though. But Jack was...let's just say he was surprised. He was surprised that his parents wanted another kid. Anyway he was pretty happy.

"Um, are you sure about this?" he asked. "I mean...um...I mean are you...you sure about this?" He was pretty nervous. It wasn't a every day thing. How should've he reacted? This was happening so fast. He was repeating himself he was so nervous.

"Well, we hadn't had much time to think about it but..." John chockled. "I don't know...We're pretty excited about it aren't you?" Jack's face didn't necessarily light up as they wanted to. "What? You're not excited? For chrissakes Jack. Your maybe gonna have a little sister or a little brother." He said cheering him up. Then something happened. Something unpredicted. Something that made every one forget the conversation. A wagon could be seen at the horizon. An old man in a top hat was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Mr Marston! Mr Marston!" Jack turned around by reflexe. He was known as Mr. Marston 'cause he was doing the official business : selling and buying cattle and all that crap. When the old man arrived Jack said.

"Yes sir? What can I do for you my kind gentleman?" Jack had become a real polite person over the years. Unfortunately it wasn't the case of everyone that John had met. The old man had just passed Jack.

"Quiet boy, I'm not here for you. I'm here for you John." John was a little surprised. Why did this freakish small little man look familiar. Then, suddenly, once he saw the wagon, it hit him like the bullet that hit him the other day. He sai, in a rather sad voice.

"What can I do for you Mr. West Dickens?" He sighed.

"You remember me, my dear boy." Nigel West Dickens said as Abigail and Jack were looking at him in a rather unpleasant way. But that was like rainbow sunshine smiles compared to how Uncle glared at him. Uncle went right up to him.

"Well well well, what the fuck are you doing here, Nigel?" West Dickens looked at him, not recognising him. "Oh how could you recognise me? Eight years ago, you son-a-bitch..." West Dickens cut him off.

"Listen John, I'll jump right to the chase. Just the way you always liked it he he. I'm um...in need of cash." He said shyily. "So, I was thinking that in the memoirs of the golden ages we could, you know go for another little ride in rathskeller fork. We could do a race or sell some of my miracle cure drinks. It has been 3 years." He said. He was already expecting his response so he was heading towards his wagon. Unfortunately his response wasn't the one he was expecting.

"Listen...no." He said, clearly and plainly. West Dickens stopped and turned around, hurt and confused. "I'm too old for that kind of stuff. And even if I could, I wouldn't. I have to be honest with you Dickens, I was hoping I'd never see you since fort mercer. But then I saw you at Blackwater. And now, now I want to spend the rest of my life with my family, and you come for me to..." Dickens said right away.

"Oh you must be mrs. Marston." He said putting his hand out for her to shake it. Of course she didn't. "Um...so...anyway, ah you must be his son. Your father mentioned you once and..."

"Get away from me." Jack said. "Y'see, my dad talked about you too. And that's why I don't want to talk or touch you. So fuck off, Mr West Dickens."

"Nice kid John. Reminds me of you." Dickens said.

"I know. And now Old man. Please abandon me here and don't ever come back." John said firmly.

"W...what? But, John, after everything we've been through..."

"Tatata, shut up Dickens. Listen, this is what going to happen, in case you're didn't get first, you're going to get on your wagon and leave. " He glared at him. "Now. Old. Man." He said taking out his gun. Dickens ran up to his wagon.

"Oh my dear boy. You never changed didn't you? One day your anger is going to get you killed."

"Or you Mr West Dickens. Now get outta my life." He said looking at him leaving.

"Well, that was nice John. I never trusted those kind of people." Abigail said.

"Should've shot him John." Uncle said.

"I didn't know you knew him old man." John said.

"Long story." He said.

* * *

Sorry for the weird chapter. I'm on a little author's block. It was kind of a chapter that I did at random. Sorry again.


	6. An old, annoying friend

"Now pa listen, this is a big decision you're makin' are you sure you're capable of takin' care of a new kid? I mean, you're old pa. No sense in denying that, sad to say." Jack said.

"Son, I won't hide the fact that I screwed up your childhood. And that's why I want a fresh start on this new kid." John said. Abigail could understand why Jack was acting like this. She was trying to reassure him.

"Why are you so huffy? Think of it like this. You'll have a new baby brother or sister." Abigail said. Unfortunately, it didn't reassure him as she was hoping. He just looked in a way... It was hard to define how he looked. It was sort of a look mixed with disappointment and sadness. Suddenly Uncle, who was behind the two parents listening, burst out in laughter.

"Weeeehooo! Don't you go an' start tellin' me you feeling threatened by this baby of them. Ha ha. Hee heee." It was a pathetic sight looking at Uncle laughing. Jack wanted to change the subject. He said.

"Anyway what have you done this week end? Apart from making silly decisions I mean."

"Well, shotly after you left we was attacked by rustlers. One got me in the arm." John said. "But apart from that and making 'silly decisions', nothing much." Jack was suddenly schocked.

"What? Rustlers came and shot you?" John nodded. A few yards back, another 'old friend' was arriving. Of course John didn't notice for he was still far away.

"Aaah don't you start and worryin' about me. How was your week end Miranda?" John asked to the shy girl who hadn't said a word up 'till now.

"Oh, for us it was a fine week end. We didn't do much we only visited blackwater. Still...I never knew a big city could be as violent as small towns like Armadillo. She wanted to go on but the 'old friend' arrived, rather out of breath. He was holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a gun in the other. And at the top of his lungs, he yelled in an Irish accent.

"Oy! Whoever owns that ranch...I needs your help." John turned around in surprise at the sound of Irish's voice. At the sight of John, Iris laughed a bit. "Oh, Johnny boy? Watcha doin' here?"

"I live here Irish. The question is what are you doin' here? What is this the meeting of all the persons I've hated in my life? First Dickens and now you." John said annoyed.

"Oooh, y'live here now? And y'saw Dickens y'say? Hew's he doin'?" Irish asked, not aware that John was getting angry.

"What do you want? I'll probably say no anyway..." He muttered. Then, Uncle stopped 'em both. He had his binoculars.

"John... forget the family reunion fer a second, I think you should see this." He was looking over at the plains.

"Is it the rustlers again?" John asked taking the binoculars. " Why would they attack us again?" He asked himself. Irish cut 'em both.

"I said now will y'all listen to me?" Everyone stopped talking a turned to him. "I (It sounded more like 'oy')...let's joost set thot oy've had after John's depature a few bad...um.." He started searching for words. Jack yelled at him.

"Just spit it out you bastard!" Irish looked at him for a second or two, the he turned to John.

"Ha, s'got the same attitude as you Johnny boy." He chuckled but when he saw that John was getting tired of him he blurted out. "Listen, these guys...there after me. There's ten of 'em. You got to help me...They'll skin alive."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." John said. He looked at the guys coming. There were coming in fast. "As much as I would love to look at them kill you, I just can't." He turned to Abigail. She understood and went in the house with Miranda. "Irish, I know I said this a million times but if you bail on me, I'll kill you." He said it with so much sincerity that Irish had to gulp.

"Heh, you say that as if I already did." Their conversation ended with Uncle firing a shot at the rustlers. John was almost surprised of the shot, as if he forgot the rustlers were there. He ran behind a fence. Watching Jack shoot, John could not help but feel mixed feelings. Should he be happy that Jack became a good shooter so he could protect his family and all, or should he be disappointed because his son wanted to mch to be like him.

20 minutes later they were stil there. The smell of black powder. Uncle yelled over all the shots

"There are more coming, we got to retreat to the house." John nodded and started towards the house. Irish, of course, was the first to retreat. Once they got there, just as Uncle said, more of 'em arrived, but not many. There were only four left. Jack, Irish, John and Uncle waited for them to arrive. When they did (after a few seconds oddly) they did short work of them. John said

"Alright, let's pick up there ammo. And you..." John said looking at Irish. "We're gonna have to talk now." Uncle went back to the house to get something to eat. It was maybe the first time he did so muck work. Irish said, following John and Jack.

"Hehe, it's about toime that thhet went down. I have no more bullets left."

"Yeah me neither." Said Jack. John didn't say so but him too. Abigail came out of the house and was going to begin to yell at Irish. She was still pretty far away to start yelling. Suddenly Jack said. "Wait...weren't there four of 'em?" John looked at him. He nodded. "Well...here's there only two." John became suddenly scared. If they were still two of 'em then... Oh my god. They were in the open. Even worse, ABIGAIL was in the open. He turned around to see her and he saw two guys behind her. He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Look behind you!" Not that would've done any difference. He didn't know what else to say. She turned around but it was too late. One of the two men grabbed her and threw her on the floor. She yelled. He cocked his rifle and aimed at her.

"John, save me!" She yelled.

"You sonofabitch don't you hurt her." The guys laughed. There was nothing they could do. They were out of ammo and Uncle was inside. For about five seconds the rustler and John looked at each other. Suddenly John took a desperate chance and went for his revolver.

But it was too late.

A shot, a shot that no one wanted to hear came.

* * *

Read review and enjoy. ^^


	7. Jack's decision

After the shot was fired, it took a few seconds before John dared to open his eyes. The dust was picking up. The bandit stood there for a second. Suddenly he laughed. He burst out laughing. Then he slumped and died. Abigail shouted.

"John! John! Did you do that?"

"Would surprise me. I don't have ammo." He said looking around. Suddenly, a old, clean, majestic, righteous voice came.

"Good thing SOMEone here knows how the law works." John looked at Marshal Leigh Johnson. He was so surprised to see him he didn't even notice that his wife was getting ready to give him a punch. When she did, it hurt more than usual.

"Jesus Abigail. What the hell did you do that for?" He asked.

"If it was for you I'd be dead now. Great way to take care of your wife and family." She said while beating him. She stopped once Leigh Johnson went next to them. "See now this is a man. Handsome, He protects everyone, he's probably smarter than you, if I was gonna cheat on you, it'd be with him. And look, he also has a mustache." John wasn't impressed.

"So...you'd cheat on me with him 'cause he has a mustache? Well then, might as well cheat on me with old man Macfarlane." He said jockingly. The marshal cleared his throat.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I forgot that the man who just saved me was right next to me. Would you like something to eat? Please come in to our home. Would you like anything? Anything at all." She said trying to catch up on her mistake.

"Well, if you have a shot of Whisky I wouldn't mind." The marshall said cooly. They went in and, as his wife took out two glasses and a bottle of whisky, John noticed her hand was shaking. When she came to the table, John said

"Marschall, if you can shoot like you did today, you can pour your own drink. I need to talk to my wife in the other room." He grabbed her arm, dragged her to the kitchen, not waiting for a response. He whispered "Are you okay? Your hand is shaking." She turned around rather angry and...(Idon't know how to put this) yelled-whispered

"John, shut up! I don't know how it is for you but I just saw my life flash before my eyes! I saw my own death! So leave me alone." She said, going back in the living room where the marshall was waiting. When they entered the room, the marshall was watching Jack outside next to Irish, who was practicing shooting by shooting cans.

"Hey, you know, I could use a extra hand down in Armadillo." The marshall said looking Jack. "Maybe your son could give me an' mah deputies a hand." John wasn't expecting that.

"Um...I don't know, I mean, he's been helping a lot around the ranch and..."

"He'd love too." A voice kicked in. John looked at his darling wife who just betrayed him.

"Um..honey." John tried to say in the sweetest voice he could, even though any one could clearly hear the anger in his voice. "Love, light of my life, could we please, erm...speak of this decision privately?"

"Oh don't mind me..." Said the marshall to himself. "You just keep going in and out of the kitchen without talking to me..."

"Are you sure you want to send our boy as a deputy in Armadillo? I mean...it's a big decision." Abigail looked at him not believing him.

"John...last night we decided to have a baby and you jumped on the idea." She said. John tried to cut her off but she didn't let him. "And now you think that our son, who is more than twenty years old, getting a job a big decision? You are insane." She said as she was going out to the table. "Now I can't decide for my son but I think he'd be love to."

"Love to what? Oh, hello marshall, sir, Thank you for your help out there. Without you my mother would've been dead." Said Jack as he came in the room and he took off his hat.

"Well, hello Jack, I was just explaining to your folks that since the death of Jonah and Eli..." John, who was still in the kitchen, was dumbstrucked by what the marshall just sayed. "...I need help down in Armadillo. And I thought could you give me some help." Jack jumped on the idea.

"Oh sure I'd love that." He said. "When do I...um...when do I start?"

"Right away if you want to. I mean I don't think there's any reason why we should wait."

"Really? Oh god. Okay I... I gotta go tell Amanda." He said and then he went out. John came in and sat down next to the marshall. Leigh Johnson said jockingly.

"Heh, sorry for stealiong your boy from you but you know I..."

"How did it happen, when and how?" The marshall was surprised and a little sad that those memories came back up.

"Um... well... We were... we were chasing these guys of the bollard twin gang. And we fell in this trap. Jonah was the first one to die. He... he got a bullet to the head. Rest in peace. Then I got one, there were three of them, without the ones we were chasing, don't know where they wounded up. Them Eli got shot in the stomach. I quickly got the one who shot Eli. But then the last one got me in the leg." He said showing a wound in his leg. "He came up to me to finish me off and...Eli shot him. He was still alive. And then... Then..." John was surprised. That they were dead and that Johnson was getting emotional.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I could go on but I'm lazy. I'm sorry for the wait but I get author's block (sounds like a disease) seriously you can give me ideas to go on. I enjoy people givig me ideas.


	8. Seth's treasure

If you want I'll do a chapter about Jonah's and Eli's death but later on

* * *

_Three days later..._

John and Abigail were at the table doing nothing. Uncle was down to Mexico for some godawful reason. And Jack had left for Armadillo. Needless to say whatsername also left for Armadillo. It was nothing but he and her to take care of the ranch...until ucle came back that is. John sighed.

"I still wished he would've stayed."

"Oh stop whining. Be a man." Abigail said all of a sudden. John chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if I married a woman or a beast."

"And I wonder if I married a man or a no good criminal." She said. "I still dream at night that I married an actual man. Then I wake up and see you snoring." They both smiled.

"Well, it'll probably do us some good to be alone for awhile." John said smiling. He got out of his chair and started approaching her..

"What'er you meaning by that?" Abigail asked with a smile. John started kissing her neck.

"I mean we can finally have some alone time." He said taking of his jacket. They were about to...get it _on_. (If I may say so like that.) It seemed Jack, the bollard twins, the marshall, everything was so far away all of a sudden. When suddenly they heard a voice.

"Y'right Johnny boy, we could catch up on old times." Irish said as he entered the room with a bottle of whisky. Abigail shrieked. John felt like going on a killing frenzy where the only person he was going to kill was Irish.

"Irish? What the fu...? What the hell are you doing here?" Irish looked at him blankly.

"I've been her since ya' son left. I can't believe you didn't notice me." Irish almost sounded offended.

"I can't believe you stayed for three days. Where did you sleep?" John didn't really understood why he just asked that.

"Oh, here and there."

"Yeah...well...good, now go away."

"What? you're kicking me out? Johnny boy, is this how ya' treat yer' friends?" John came up close, grabbed his shirt and said.

"Listen, listen carefully and put this once and for all in you small, drunken, Irish, stupid brain. I. Am. Not. Your. Friend."

"But you saved me from those guys." Irish said as if it was proof.

"Yeah, talking about that...what did those guys want with you?" John said as his wife left the room.

"Well, someone wants to kill me." John wasn't surprised. "And I think it'd be best if you didn't know who." This caught John's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just think that ye' shouldn't know who."

"Who is it Irish." He said. He went closer to him. "Tell me who."

"Uuuum...well..." Suddenly, John heard a voice he hadn't heard for a long time. The voice was speaking with his wife outside.

"May I talk to John M'am? I'm just...just a friend."

"Well, what your name?"

"Um...Seth M'am...M'name's Seth." Suddenly three things happened at the same time. Aby called John. Irish escaped from John's grasp and left in another room and John prayed to god it wasn't THAT Seth. John went out and saw that boney figure and asked god why? Why him?

"What do you want Seth?" Seth suddenly smiled.

"Hey John...buddy listen..." He came in close and whispered in John's ear. It seemed to John that he seemed less in shape then last time he saw him. "Listen I've been looking for this guy...and one of my buddies followed the guy...here."

"Oh shit..." thought John and Abigail at the same time.

"Well...we haven't seen anyone around here Seth... sorry but..." Seth burst in anger.

"Don't fuck with me John! I know he's in here! IRISH WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled suddenly. John took out his gun. Seth calmed down. "Oh...so that's how it''s gonna be."

"Listen Seth...I won't lie to you. He did come. We did kill your friends. But he left. So now...you're just gonna leave too. Okay? 'Cause you don't have a gun nor your friends." Seth hesitated, but he didn't have much choice.

"We'll see about that John. Bye. M'am." He went up on his, dead looking horse, and rode off. Abigail asked John a question but John had already went in the house to find Irish. When he found him (hiding under the bed of Jack) John yelled right away.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES SETH WANNA KILL YOU?" Irish came out of under the bed.

"But you din't tell him I was here heh Johnny boy huh?" John grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"No I didn't tell him but he knows. Now tell me why he wants to kill you." Irish sighed.

"The reason is on top of the hill. Come on I'll show you."

* * *

_Sunset. On the hill..._

"Why is it up here on the hill?" John asked.

"This is where I slept last night." They arrived at a tree and Irish took a bag. John had seen it the day he came, but he didn't pay attention to it then. It seemed heavy. Suddenly Irish emptied the content of the bag on the floor. It was solid gold. John started understanding what was going on.

"Seth found his treasure. This is it, isn't it?" John asked. Irish nodded.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter guys. I kinda forgot about this story. I hope the appearance of Seth evens things out.


	9. The search for Seth

John closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and looked at Irish. No. He couldn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and sighed again. "Irish...why...why? I mean... how much d'you got here?"

"Uuuum...more or less one hundred thousand dollars in gold coins... Johnny boy." Irish said shily. Christ John thought.

"Why...no how? How did you steal this money from Seth?"

"Well, John, he was...looking for people to help him on his journey to find he's treasure... feck ugly guy by the way. Anyway, we found the treasure and well..." He said as he took a sip from a bottle that was lying on the floor. John sighed again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he remembered a conversation he had with Bonnie MacFarlane a few days ago.

"Irish, If I get you out of this shit, how much would you give me?"

* * *

"What?" Abigail shrieked at the news. "What, but, but John. I thought those days were behind you. You said those days were behind you!" She yelled, even though her yells were more of despairing than actual anger.

"I'm sorry Abigail. I know I told you that but Seth has gone off his rocker and he's almost bound to come get us here. But not if we go get him first." Irish, of course, was having second thoughts.

"Wait Johnny boy, maybe there's, there's another way. Maybe, maybe I could flee and, and you wouldn't even have to leave."

"Oh yeah, that would be a great idea. But when Seth comes back, I dont want him to think I have you in my house and keep harassing us until we're dead. No we're gonna have to kill him." Abigail was shocked to see how John was talking. She didn't remember the last time John talked like this, if ever. Even when she was prostituting herself in the gang, he was usually polite.

"Um, but wait, couldn't you just give him the money back?" Abigail said. She really didn't want John leaving. Espacially now that Jack left she would be alone with Uncle.

"No, that wouldn't help. If I know Seth, and believe me I d

o, he'll never be happy 'till Irish gets a bullet. And maybe even me. Anyway Abigail there's one hundred thousand dollars for us."

"But...but I don't care about the money

"Um...I hope you're not forgetting me Johnny boy." Irish piped in.

"You, Irish, should be happy I'm not sending you to Seth."

"But...but I don't care about the money... I just don't want you to leave." Abigail said.

" But look not only there'll be money for us but we could also help miss MacFarlane. Miss MacFarlane's debt's aren't getting any better and we could lend her some cash..." Abigail still wasn't sure.

"Can I come?" Uncle asked.

"No. Abigail can't look after the farm by herself." Irish suddenly realised something.

"Um...John...? There's one problem... We have no idea where Seth is."

"Don't worry Irish, I know where we can start looking."

* * *

"Hello Marshall." John said entering the police office in Armadillo. "Huh, you still here? I thought your time'd be up by now son." John said looking at the guy who was in a jail cell. It was the same guy he saw the first time he came in the office. He gave John an impolite remark.

"Well I'll be damned. John Marston. What the hell are you doing here? Looking for your son?"

"Well, actually, no. I'm looking for some outlaws." He said casually. "D'you remeber Seth? Seth Bryars?"

"The old treasure hunter?" He chuckled. "Well he's been tormenting most people in the county. So...yeah, I remember him. D'you know where he is John?" The marshall said.

"No I don't but I'm looking for him. Why do you want him?"

"He's gone paranoid. Something about a treasure. He's always yelling to everyone that they won't have his gold."

"So you don't know where he is?"

"Don't worry John, give me ten minutes and he'll be coming around, shooting people with his gang." The marshall said.

"Ok...If you say so. I'll wait. But if I am gonna wait, could I at least see my son?" John asked.

"What?" The marshall asked.

"My son. Do I have permission to see my son sir. Or is it not time for visits." John said sarcastically. The Marshall answered in all seriousness.

"He left for mexico. I thought he told you."

* * *

A.N. Sorry but it's a little short


End file.
